


Dementia

by HoneyBeat



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeat/pseuds/HoneyBeat





	Dementia

He woke up and sat up on his bed immediately. He woke up his friend too who happens to be sleeping on a chair.

"Tris, you okay?", He asked tapping his leg.

"Yeah. Where are the others.", He asked.

"James and Connor went home."

Tristan didn't feel good. He didn't like the fact that he was going crazy. Brad has been the only one there for him. Since he was told that he had a brain disease the boys tried to avoid him. He had Dementia. Brad got up and went to the bathroom.

"You look paler than usual.", James said to Connor. The boys still payed him a visit everyday.

Connor sat on the couch right infront of Tristan's hospital bed. This ain't a normal hospital it's a mental hospital. Ever since patient zero people have been calling mental hospital rooms as their homes. There was a disease spreading and it affected everyone. Everyone has it.

"C'mon, Tris, we haven't got all day to explore the city.", Connor said.

Tristan only had 5 days left before he has to be killed. The virus was spreading and everybody knows when they're going to die.

Tristan got up and dressed himself up. Im gunna miss these shoes, he thought. He never expected himself to end up like this. First he was in a band, it was famous. Now they're all left with nothing but themselves. Brad got out of the bathroom and greeted James and Connor. Tristan went in the bathroom after Brad did. 

He picked up a blade and cut himself. He expected blood to come out but nothing came out. There's only a read line visible but no blood.

He got out of the bathroom and signaled all of them to go out of the room. James went back to grab his suitcase which is actually a computer.

++++

They went around the deserted town and looked for a place to hang out. They found an old diner near by. They sat at the booth in silence for a while. Connor looked around and saw a radio. He plugged it in and it happened to work.

"Can I play this?", Brad held up a CD with their picture on it. It was their old album, Meet the Vamps.

"Remember when I met you, Brad? You were wearing braces and you were still sixteen.", James said.

Can We Dance started playing. "Remember when we were shooting for the music video. It was a dream come true.", Connor said.

"Shooting the Oh Cecilia music video was fun too.", Tristan said.

They all laughed. Memories flooded their minds.

"What's that?" Connor asked pointing at Tristan's wrist.

"Nothing."

"Dude, that ain't a nothing." Brad said.

"So I slashed myself and blood didn't come out." He explained.

"Tris, you're patient zero aren't you?" James said.

He shrugged.

++++

They started to sing their old songs. Brad started singing Another World.

"I miss those times when we used to do this a lot." Tristan said.

When they got back to the mental hospital, Connor got his guitar and started playing a song. It was his original song entitled Come On. Tristan sat on the bed. Brad and James sat on the couch beside each other.

"Tristan, you don't look okay.", James said.

"I know. Im dying.", he said.

"I think we should get away from here.", Brad said, "We should run away.".

"Are you sure about this?", Connor stopped playing his guitar.

"Im pretty sure." Brad said.

"We need keys to get out of here because I've noticed they started locking the doors at night.", James said.

"I know where they keep the keys. I can break in there and take the measurements of the keys using clay." Connor said.

"We'll get out of here tonight.", Brad said, "James, bring your laptop. Connor get break in there and take the keys we could carve them ourselves."

The went back to their rooms. Connor went down immediately. He figured that everyday they have meetings to go to which leaves their offices deserted.

Brad packed some of his things like his guitar, his Meet the Vamps album, and his favourite shoes. He had a slightly heavy backpack due to his clothes.

James packed all his flash drives and placed them in a plastic bag. His laptop looked like a briefcase so he didn't need to worry about that.

Tristan didn't pack much. He just packed his clothes and his pair of shoes. He waited for Brad to enter his room.

"Dude, Con's got the keys. C'mon but don't bring your things yet." Brad said going in Tristan's room.

"Where are we going? I know a place where we can carve the keys without effort."

Tristan followed Brad to meet the other boys outside the mental hospital. The headed out to this shop that had lots of printers in it.

"I've been exploring and I found this shop and there's a 3D printer over there." Brad pointed at the printer at the very back.

They printed 16 keys, 4 for each one of them. They headed back to the mental hospital.

"So, guys, we'll just wait until night falls and we'll get out of here." Brad said.

Tristan looked to the left and saw a couple of staff members listening to what they were saying. He signaled all of them to go back to their rooms. They had walkie talkies with them.

"Brad, you there?" Asked Tristan through the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"A couple of dudes were listening to us while we were talking."

"Then we gotta leave later. When everyones asleep. Con, James, you hearin' this?"

"Yep." Connor said.

"Then we'll leave at 12 or something?" James asked.

"Yeah." Brad said.

They all slept for a while. Then Brad woke them up through the walkie talkie.

"Go down your window and we'll meet up in front of Tristan's room." Brad said.

James put on his backpack and he had his laptop in hand. Then tied a rope to a pole then he lowered the rope.

Brad did the same as James.

Tristan looked at himself again in the mirror before going down.

Connor slowly lowered down his guitar first before himself then when he reached the ground he heard a voice from behind him say, "where are you going kid?". He looked surprised for a moment then he grabbed his guitar and ran.

"Guys!" They heard Connor shout.

"Connor, where are you?!" James said.

They saw Connor running towards them. He was tackled by the stranger chasing him.

The guy holding Connor pulled a gun out. They were all shocked.

"What do we do now?" Tristan asked Brad and James.

"What do we have here? A couple of lab rats trying to escape the lab." The stranger started, "you know Im a psycho right?"

"Let Connor go, please." Brad said standing up.

"Just give us the keys and I'll let all of you go." He said.

"No, we won't." Tristan said.

"Fine then, you'll watch your friend die." He pointed the gun on Connor's head.

"Here just take em!" James exclaimed.

"Good boy," he said taking it from his hands, "but then Im a psycho." He pulled the trigger.

It's like time has stopped. He's gone. Their life-long friend is gone.

"You son of a b*tch!" James said throwing his knife towards the guy. It hit him directly at his heart. The guy fell forward. He's dead. They're free.

"Connor's gone." Tristan said. He kneeled on the grass and started to sob.

"C'mon we've got no time to lose." James said.

Tristan stood up and walked towards the dead guy. He took the gun in his hand.

"Tris, are you crazy? Put that down." Brad said.

"I am crazy, I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore." He pulled the trigger.

"Tristan!" Brad shouted. He ran to Tristan's body.

 _"Im sorry."_ Tristan said. It was his last words.

Brad cradled his body. It was just then he realized how precious life is.

"C'mon. We're never going back here." Brad said wiping his tears away. He took the gun Tristan used to kill himself and left.

++++

He woke up and sat up on his bed immediately. He woke up his friend too who happens to be sleeping on a chair.

"Tris, you okay?", He asked tapping his leg.

"Yeah. Where are the others.", He asked.

"James and Connor went home."

_It was all just a dream._


End file.
